Pokémon Mystery Dungeon : Scy's New Life
by LucarioLove
Summary: All scy ever wanted was to join the Dojo, and train. Even more so when he heard they explored mystery dungeons. Though he knew that would never happen while living with Mr. Donphan. in fact he didn't even have any friends. That is until he found a Human turned Bagon with no memories of his past.


**A/N-Well i always just kind of wondered what they felt like...so this is basically what it would be like for me if I was a Pokémon who suddenly stumbled across a Bagon that claimed to be a human..so yeah enjoy.**

Prologue

It simply wasn't fair. Scy had helped Mr. Donphan's farming for over 5 years now. Sure he had raised Scy ever since the "accident", but even then it was only because nobody else had room for him. Not only that but Scy had always hated Mr Donphan. Back before the "accident" he sometimes heard Mr. Donpan saying mean things about his parents, namely his dad, but still Scy just couldn't believe he wouldn't allow him to go to the Dojo for some fun now and then. Scy couldn't take it anymore. All the other Pokémon were allowed to go and have fun at the Dojo, but not him he got to stay home and cut weeds while Mr. Donphan lay out in the sun relaxing, So Scy had an idea. He decided to run away, but not for long maybe about a week, to live in the Dojo as well as teach Mr Donphan a lesson. Maybe this way he wouldn't take Scy for granted.

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK

The door opened to show a muscular and quite tall looking Lucario. "Hello young Scyther, have you come to train in my Dojo"? Boomed the burly looking Lucario

"W-well, actually i was wondering if i could stay here for maybe a week."

"And why would i allow this?"

"I-well because i don't have any parents or a house to stay in, so please let me stay!" pleaded the Scyther.

"Hmm no place to stay, eh? Well whats your name kid." the Lucario asked.

"Scy"

"Well Scy before i let you join the Dojo you have to take an interview"

"An interview"?

"Yes nothing personal, just to see if your ready to be part of a Fighting Force"

"A fighting force? Whats that?" Scy asked

"Well it's how train. We get a group of 2-3 Pokémon and we explore Mystery Dungeons, as well as help weaker Pokémon along the way"

"Oh thats sounds like a lot of fun! Can i join?"

"Well of course but you need to find a partner to join one though". the Lucario stated

"Oh".

Scy frowned. _I have no friends, so how am I supposed to find a partner. _

"Well if i ever find a partner ill be back. Scy said sadly.

_ That was four years ago. How am i supposed to run away from home if i don't have a partner. I have decided though when I find one I am leaving home forever. Mr Donphan has gotten even worse now, and I need a break I'm going to the forest to take a nap._

* * *

_Hmm. Who is that. _

Scy carefully walked over to the blue body he saw.

_ Whoah! This is a Bagon! I haven't seen one of these in over ten years_

"Ugh" the Bagon muttered "Where am i"

"You're in Trinity Forest" I stated

"Ah!" exclaimed the Bagon "Y-you're a talking Scyther!"

"Yeah? And you are a talking Bagon."

"W-what are you talking about I'm a human"

"Look like a bagon to me".

The unnamed Bagon looked down.

"Wow you're right. But i swear I am a human."

_ Hmm weird he looks like a normal Bagon to me. But he looks like what he's saying is what he believes. For now I'll play along he could be my new Fighting Force partner after all!_

"I believe you." I told the Bagon "So what is your name them Mr. Bagon."

"I-i don't remember. Actually i don't remember anything except that I'm a Human."

"Hmm well how about you join me and become a Fighting Force, and I'll help you with your memory in any way I can."

"Fighting Force? Whats that?" The Bagon asked.

"Mr. Lucario will explain to you, but basically it's a group of nice people helping other pokémon." I explained.

"Hmm I accept."

"Well first we need you to have a name, so until you get your memory we will call you 'Drago' since you're a Dragon"

"Ok!" The newly named Drago said.

* * *

**A'N-Okay well there's the prologue of Scythers New Life. Hope you all liked it.**

**Just a by the way, but if there is enough readers of the story i will be less lazy and make the chapters longer.**

**-LucarioLove**


End file.
